Benutzer:VampireDiaries fan 96
156343_411717818912071_718627854_n.jpg|Caroline|link=Caroline Klausevil.gif|Klaus|link=Klaus Stefan 3x22.jpg|Stefan|link=Stefan Katherine5485.jpg|Katherine|link=Katherine 3x19-06.jpg|Elena|link=Elena BonnieBennett.jpg|Bonnie|link=Bonnie 418AmericanGothicStill (4).png|Elijah|link=Elijah TVD330.jpg|Rebekah|link=Rebekah Kol_4x21.png|Kol|link=Kol Lexi_4x22.jpg|Lexi|link=Lexi Klaus-and-caroline 652x472.jpg|Klaroline|link=Klaus und Caroline 212px-Stelena 2.gif|Stelena|link=Elena und Stefan Mabekah 4x06.jpg|Mebekah|link=Matt und Rebekah 640px-Image-FD19 5154E821.jpg|Kalijah|link=Katherine und Elijah 108162Kerzen1.jpg|162 Kerzen|link=162 Kerzen 110DerWendepunkt1.jpg|Der Wendepunkt|link=Der Wendepunkt 201DieRückkehr.jpg|Die Rückkehr|link=Die Rückkehr Memory lane Bild.jpg|Reise In die Vergangenheit|link=Reise in die Vergangenheit Folge 7.jpg|Maskenball|link=Maskenball Die Dinnerparty.jpg|Die Dinnerparty|link=Die Dinnerparty The Reckoning.jpg|Die Abrechnung|link=Die Abrechnung Geisterwelt.jpg|Geisterwelt|link=Geisterwelt 3x09 HC.jpg|Die Homecoming-Party|link=Die Homecoming-Party 320DerVampirjägerMattJeremy1.jpg|Der Vampirjäger|link=Der Vampirjäger 401GrowingPains (7).jpg|Blutiges Erwachen|link=Blutiges Erwachen 0003~8.jpg|Meines Bruders Hüter|link=Meines Bruders Hüter 410AfterSchoolStill (1).jpg|Die Wahrheit|link=Die Wahrheit 4x11-06.jpg|Fang Mich Doch, Wenn Du Kannst|link=Fang mich doch, wenn du kannst S04E08.jpg|Die Vampir-Bindung|link=Die Vampir-Bindung 418AmericanGothicStill (7).png|American Gothic|link=American Gothic 640px-3x19-03.jpg|Pictures of You|link=Pictures of You Cfjhg.PNG|She's Come Undone|link=She's Come Undone Twd0.2.png|The Walking Dead|link=The Walking Dead Caroline-Stefan-stefan-and-caroline-28799827-591-332.jpg|Stefan und Caroline Tumblr m3po3pLrRJ1qkfvkzo4 1280.png|Stefan und Damon Elenarebekah4x19.jpg|Elena und Rebekah 640px-S4ep2p56.png|Bonnie und Caroline center|670px|Caroline "Leute, die schreckliche Dinge tun, sind einfach schreckliche Leute." - zu Klaus ---- "Ich weiß, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Und jeder, der zu lieben fähig ist, ist in der Lage, gerettet werden zu können." - zu Klaus ---- "Ich denke, das man eines Tages jemand anderes kennenlernt und man sich aus tiefstem Herzen verliebt." - zu Stefan center|670px|Klaus "Ich habe mehr als genug getan. Ich habe Freundlichkeit, Vergebung und Mitleid gezeigt. Wegen dir, Caroline. Es war alles um deinetwillen." - zu Caroline ---- "Aber wenn du könntest.. Würdest du nicht, oder? Du bevorzugst es, so zu sein, wie du es jetzt bist. Dir gefällt es, Stark zu sein, ewig jung und furchtlos. Wir sind aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt, Caroline." - zu Caroline ---- "Du hast es vlt bereits bemerkt..Ich suche nicht gerade die Erde nach ihm ab oder?" - zu Caroline ---- "Caroline, ich befinde mich gerade an einem meiner Lieblingsorte auf der Welt, umgeben von Essen, Musik, Kunst und Kultur und ich kann bloß daran denken, wie gerne ich es dir zeigen möchte. Vielleicht eines Tages, wenn du mich lassen wirst." - zu Caroline center|670px|Elena "I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly" - zu Damon über Stefan ---- "Das du aufhörst ein Problem zu sein." - zu Bonnie ---- "Ihr jungs wollt Spielchen spielen? Nur zu. Sehen wir mal, wer zuerst aufgibt. Ich... oder ihr." - zu Damon und Stefan center|670px|Bonnie "Ich meine Katherine hat genau wie du ausgesehen, das war gruselig." - zu Elena ---- "Nein, alles andere als gut. Ich wäre fast gestorben. Die hülle meiner besten Freundin hätte mich fast getötet. Nichts ist gut." - zu Stefan ---- center|670px|Katherine "Tja, das ist aber die Wahrheit. Tief drin in diesem prächtigen Körper, da ist der Stefan, der auch mich über alles liebt." - zu Stefan ---- "Was? Keine "Ich bin hier, um meinen kleinen Bruder zu rächen"-Rede." - zu Elena ---- Stefan: "Katherine?" Katherine: "Die einzig ware. So in der art." center|670px|Stefan "Ohh ich weiß. Ich ignoriere dich." - zu Rebekah ---- "Du erinnerst dich also nicht mehr, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als wir beide tanzten? Wenn meine Hand deine Hüfte berühren würde? Wie ist es damirt..Wenn unsere Finger sich kreuzen? Dein Herz weigert sich, sich zu erinnern." - zu Elena center|670px|Elijah "Als deine Familie, als dein einziger noch lebender Bruder, würde ich von dir verlangen, dass du mir die Gelegenheit zu fühlen, zu sorgen und zu lieben gibst." - zu Klaus center|670px|Rebekah "Eigentlich habe ich einen Plan: Das Heilmittel wurde mit Silas begraben. Erinnerst du dich? Der antike teuflische Kerl, vor dem mein Bruder Kol solche Angst hat? Shane war so sehr damit beschäftigt über Silas’ Existenz zu predigen, als er ausspuckte er sehe eine Möglichkeit Silas wieder auferstehen zu lassen: sein Grabstein" - zu Stefan ---- "Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast...darüber, gut zu sein und du hast recht. Es wird nicht leicht, aber es ist den versuch wert." - zu Matt ---- "Welche Familie? Wir sind drei misstrauische bekannte, die zufällig die glieche Blutlinie teilen." - zu Elijah